The present disclosure relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus provided with a recording head that ejects ink onto a recording medium such as a paper sheet and a cap unit that caps an ink ejection surface of the recording head.
An ink-jet recording apparatus that ejects ink and forms an image with the ink is capable of forming a high-definition image and thus has been widely used as a recording apparatus such as a facsimile, a copy machine, or a printer.
Conventionally, in an ink-jet recording apparatus, in order to prevent drying and clogging of an ejection nozzle of a recording head, typically, the recording head is kept capped in a case where printing is not scheduled to be performed for a long period of time. Furthermore, it is also common to perform a recovery process in which ink thickened in the ejection nozzle is forcibly extruded through the ejection nozzle and wiped off by a wiper. Thus, in the ink-jet recording apparatus, there are provided a recording head that ejects ink onto a recording medium, a cap unit having a cap portion that caps an ink ejection surface of the recording head, and a wipe unit that performs a recovery process with respect to the recording head.
In a case of capping the recording head, the cap portion is disposed so as to come into tight contact with the ink ejection surface of the recording head. In a case of not capping the recording head, the cap portion is disposed at a retracted position retracted from the recording head.